The 14th Year
by AllyTheGreenDinosaurFromJersey
Summary: On a cold, lonely night, Jasper finds a girl dying. He brings her to Carlisle begging for him to help the girl. Jasper is faced with a new younger sister who he comes to love like a daughter, and the other Cullens must adjust to this new vampire.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: My first Twilight Fan Fiction. In fact, my first fan fiction ever. I want to make all these chapters short because I have a short attention span, and I think that many of you do too. So please enjoy, and reviews are love. 3 Ally**

**Disclaimer: Until I think of something creative, this will have to do. I do not own Twilight or any characters of Twilight. I do own Ally though.**

_Lucky wristband, check. Lucky glove, check. Lucky bat, check, _I thought to myself as I packed my bag of softball equipment. Perhaps I'm overly superstitious, but I wasn't taking any chances for my first practice of the season. I've gotten hurt way to many times playing softball, mostly due to the fact that I'm a klutz and a catcher. Those two things really don't work well together. I was just playing it safe, but boy had I known what was coming at that softball practice.

After warm-ups and introductions, Coach Fin told us to make a line and he would throw us high-pops to practice catching with two-hands. I caught my first few relatively well, only dropping one, and felt completely ready for the next ball. Coach Fin tossed one, and let's just say, that the ball missed my glove and smacked me in the mouth and nose, causing my nose to bleed profusely. That was fun to clean up.

After finally stopping all the bleeding, Coach Casey said that my nose might be broken and I should call my mom to take me to the hospital to get X-Rays. He's an EMT and coaches softball on the side, so he knows what he is talking about. I called my mom and she picked me up and soon I found my way to Forks Community Hospital.

After an incredibly boring wait in the waiting room, and another incredibly boring wait for the doctor to show up in the ER, I finally was seen. A blond haired man that looked to be about 23 in a pure white lab coat finally pulled back the curtain; his eyes were golden in color, and they twinkled slightly. He introduced himself as Dr. Cullen. He was the type of doctor that my best friend Emma would call "Dr. McDreamy."

"Allison," he said as he read his clipboard. "Ally," I mumbled. "Well, Ally," he said, checking my vitals, "nothing was broken and you'll be just fine, but I'm glad you came in. You never mess with back, head, and neck injuries, even minor ones," he advised. "Thank you," I mumbled again, and soon left, headed for the car, my mom trailing behind me.

I never quite forgot Dr. Cullen. My 12 year old season of softball went just fine, as did my 13 year old. But, oh, my 14th year was one I'd never forget.


	2. Jasper's Find

**Author's Note: So this chapter is longer, and this is about the length they all will be. I'm still not entirely sure where this story is going, but enjoy anyway. Reviews are love. 3 Ally**

**Disclaimer: Still trying to think of something creative, but this will have to do. I don't own Twilight, but I do own Ally.**

Jasper's POV

It was late, nearing 4 AM. I raced through the woods at the super-speed, chasing after a deer. I was starving, for I hadn't had blood in almost a week, and that's a long time for me. I finally caught it, and sinking my teeth into it, I drank the warm, sweet blood. After disposing of the deer, I started for home. It wasn't too far away, but something stopped me; the scent of human blood. I closed my eyes to take in the sweet scent. It had become easier to resist over the years, but it was such a sweet scent.

_No,_ I told myself, _no cheating._ I started to follow towards the scent, certain it was just a human and not a nomad vampire hunting. What I saw was night-mare worthy; a sensation of pain overwhelmed me. A small girl, couldn't have been more than 13 or 14, lay on the ground, blood pouring out of her, bruises covering her. I felt pity for the girl. _Maybe Carlisle could save her,_ I thought. I quickly picked the girl up; she was light and easy to carry. I raced back home, the girl groaning in pain in my arms. I didn't know who she was or how she got in the woods, but I somehow felt as if I was responsible to keep her safe.

I walked up to the house then, and Nessie answered the door. It had been about four years since her birth, and she looked 14 now. "Get Carlisle," I said. "Now," I added. She raced off to find him while I carried the girl inside. Carlisle appeared then; he whisked the girl into his study. I walked into the living room, where Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet were. Emmett and Edward were talking about something mindless, Alice was dancing around Bella, experimenting with makeup yet again, and Rosalie was reading the latest issue of _Glamour._ I sat on a chair, perching on the edge of it, tapping my foot anxiously.

Edward stopped his conversation with Emmett almost immediately after I sat down. "Why'd you bring her back here?" I looked at him and said in my thoughts, _Because I felt pity for her. Why does it concern you?_ "It doesn't, I'm just trying to figure out why you brought her back," he said. "Do you even _know _who she is?" Rosalie asked, not looking up from her magazine. "No, but the pain I felt as I approached her was too much to grasp," I said. "Where's Nessie?" I asked Bella, trying to change the subject. "She went over to La Push," she said as Alice was putting some type of eye shadow on her. "At 4 AM?" I asked. Bella shrugged in response. Alice finally put down the makeup and showed Bella a mirror. "I look odd," she mumbled. "No, you look _pretty,_" Alice corrected. Bella stood up and sat next to Edward, who sat down on the love seat and they engaged in a low conversation.

I settled into the chair as Alice came over and sat in my lap. I kissed her forehead softly. "What'd you catch?" she asked me. "A deer," I replied. "Not too impressive, but I was hungry." She nodded. "I am dying to go back to the mountains and get some big game; I'll see if Emmett wants to go this weekend," I said, feeling like I was rambling. "You want to come?" I asked. She smiled. "Maybe…" she trailed off. I smiled back at her. These were nights that both Alice and I loved; the nights that all the Cullen kids were together. It gave us a chance to bond, to spend time together. I still couldn't stop from thinking of the girl though; how did she end up in the woods? Was she attacked by human or animal? Was Carlisle going to save her or change her? These questions floated through my mind as Alice rambled on and on about her plans to take Nessie shopping later the next day. "You're not listening, are you?" she asked me. I simply smiled at her without a word.

The room went dead silent for no apparent reason then. Edward had a worried expression on his face; he was probably reading Carlisle's mind. A terrifying scream resounded through the house. We all knew the scream. It was the scream that we all liberated once we had been bitten by a vampire.

It was the scream of someone who had vampire venom flowing in their veins.


	3. Ally's Change

**Author's Note: Chapter 2. I have 3 chapters written ahead so I am publishing a new chapter every time I write another chapter. I think that is a very good way to publish. I am writing one or two chapters a day, so I will try to get something consistent going. XOXO Reviews are love. 3 Ally**

**Disclaimer: Still haven't thought of something creative. I don't own Twilight, but I own Ally.**

Ally's POV

The pain was horrifying. It hurt worse than it had just lying in the woods. I didn't know what was happening; all I knew was that someone had picked me up, carried me somewhere, and before I knew it, my neck was burning. "What did you do to me?" I screamed at Carlisle, though I couldn't even see who he was. He said nothing. I let out another scream of agony; the sting was unbearable. My neck became hotter, and it felt as if I were dying a much more painful death that I had imagined. After nearly 20 minutes of this torture, I felt myself starting to drift asleep. The pain got easier, but my neck still burned. I heard Carlisle slip out and shut the door quietly as I finally fell into a deep sleep.

Carlisle's POV

That scream was always terrifying. I'd heard it many times, for Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and now this girl. I had no idea who she was, but something compelled me to change her, to spare her. I knew her from somewhere, though I couldn't figure out where. As she fell asleep, I quietly slipped into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. Jasper looked exceptionally nervous, I wondered why. I sat on the couch next to Esme, who had come in from being upstairs. "You changed her," Rosalie said, breaking the silence. I nodded slowly, and then said, "I know her from somewhere, I can't remember where though."

"Was she a patient of yours?" Esme asked quietly.

"Yes!" I suddenly exclaimed, but not too loudly. I smacked my forehead. "Ally Mason!" I cried as the memories of a short girl with red hair tied back into a shoulder-length ponytail. "Her hair is a lot shorter now," I recalled. "What was she in the hospital for?" Jasper asked. I tapped my finger to my chin as I tried to think. I snapped my finger as I said, "She came in for X-Rays after getting hit in the face by a softball."

"Smacked in the face? Wow, she might almost be as clumsy as you, Bella," Emmett said. Bella shot him a dirty look. Jasper laughed quietly. Turning back onto the serious note, Emmett asked, "So is she going to stay?"

"I don't know, she might want to go off on her own or join another coven," I replied. "But if she wants to stay and be a vegetarian, _we will all gladly welcome her,"_ I said, looking straight at Rosalie as I said it; she stuck her tongue out at me. I got up to check on Ally in my study; she was sleeping soundly on the couch. _The venom must have spread to her heart if she stopped screaming,_ I thought. "She's asleep," Edward announced to the group before I had even walked back into the room.

"What if we can't constrain her?" Esme asked. Jasper nodded, agreeing with Esme.

"She'll learn," I replied solemnly.

Jasper's face went blank, as if he was thinking of how hard it was for him to adapt to an animal diet rather than a human diet, but vampires can learn.

And learn Ally will.


	4. The New Vampire

**Author's Note: Here ya go. Chapter 3. Please enjoy. Reviews are love. 3 Ally**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I could think of something more creative. But thus, I do not, and must settle for owning Ally and being uncreative.**

Ally's POV

It was four days after Carlisle had bitten me. I awoke with no recollection of what had happened or where I was. I looked around the strange room; it looked like a study of some sort, perhaps the kind a doctor or lawyer would use. At the desk sat a young woman with long blonde hair; she was reading a fashion magazine and looked incredibly bored. "Oh, you're up," she noticed, and sat up in the chair. I sat up as well on the couch, rubbing my head.

"Where am I?" I asked, blinking and trying to adjust to the light. "You're at the Cullen house," the woman responded. I gave a look of confusion, and then asked, "Is this some kind of rehab or halfway house?" I asked. The woman smiled devilishly, as if she had just had a brilliant idea. "It's a halfway house for young women like you that were attacked, kidnapped, and raped," she said. "I'm Rosalie, your caretaker and counselor," she finally introduced herself.

I nodded and put my head down. "Sometimes I feel like it was my fault," I mumbled. A young man appeared at the door then. He had bronze hair and appeared to be only 17. "Okay, Rosalie, enough of scaring the poor girl. She's been through enough." I tried to figure out what he meant by this. "So this isn't a halfway house?" I asked. The man smiled and said, "No, you're at the Cullen family residence. I'm Edward, that's Rosalie, and you'll meet Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Emmet, Nessie, Jasper, and Alice later. And Jacob too," he added.

Two men walked in then, one had pale blond hair and appeared to be about 23. I instantly remembered him. He was Dr. McDreamy. With him was a younger fellow who had honey blond hair. "Dr. Cullen?" I asked tentatively. "She remembers you," Edward observed. "I think that it's best if Jasper and I explain this to Ally," Dr. Cullen said. Rosalie got up and left, tossing her hair on the way out. Edward followed, reluctantly. Dr. Cullen sat in the desk chair and Jasper sat next to me on the couch. "Where am I?" I asked again. "And more importantly, _what_ am I?" I asked.

"You're at the Cullen family residence," Dr. Cullen said. Jasper nodded.

"So what am I?" I asked yet again, starting to get annoyed. I knew something was wrong. I didn't feel human anymore, but I remembered Jasper carrying me in the middle of the night from the woods, taking me here, being laid in Dr. Cullen's study. Then Dr. Cullen bit my neck and everything went blank after the initial pain. I felt like a superhuman, like I could take on the world's problems. But I felt something even stronger. I felt the thirst for blood.

"Have you ever heard of vampires? Like the urban legends vampires?" Dr. Cullen began.

"Of course," I answered. "Like Dracula, and they vampires disintegrate in sunlight, that they fear garlic, don't have a reflection, won't show up in pictures, and the only thing to kill them is a wooden stake to the heart," I said.

"While the urban legends of vampires weren't entirely true, one fact of them is incredibly untrue. Vampires aren't myths. They're real, and they often co-exist alongside human beings while posing as humans themselves. But they don't disintegrate in sunlight, they only sparkle, wooden stakes and garlic have no effect on them, and they both have a reflection and will show up in pictures," Jasper explained.

I nodded. "So why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because," Dr. Cullen said, "we're vampires, and you're one too."


	5. The Cullen Clan

**Author's Note: Chapter 4. Lot's longer than the last one. They're starting to get longer but I can't promise that this is a trend. Enjoy. Anyone who reviews get a hug from me, Ally, and Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Twilight, I wouldn't have to repeat an "If Only" disclaimer like this one, but thus, I must settle yet again for owning Ally and not the incredibly sexy Jasper Hale and Carlisle Cullen.**

Ally's POV

"What?" I exclaimed and stood up. "No!" I shouted. "No! No! No! Vampires don't exist, and there is no way on EARTH that I'm a vampire. I stood up and ran for the door, noting that I was much faster than before, determined to get out. I flung the door open and was almost to the front door of the Cullen's house when I was met by a giant. _This must be Emmett,_ I thought to myself as he practically grabbed me and forced me down onto a couch. He hovered over me in a threatening position. I curled up, frightened. "Why don't you go back into the study?" Emmett growled. I nodded and before I could even stand up, Emmett picked me up and delivered me back to the study. He dropped me on the couch and left.

"Sorry about that, Emmett gets a little too into his work," Dr. Cullen said.

"NO I DO NOT!" Emmett shouted from the living room. Dr. Cullen shook his head and shouted back, "That just proves my point, Emmett!"

"So, vampires," I said, still trying to get used to the idea. "They're real, you guys are the Cullen's, and I'm a vampire too," I concluded. "Would either of you like to elaborate?" I asked.

"Gladly," Dr. Cullen said. He explained the story of how he came to be a vampire and the clan's formation, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett's change, the addition of Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Nessie to the clan, and their strict diet of animal blood only.

"So you only drink animal blood even though it is natural behavior for you to hunt humans?" I asked. Dr. Cullen nodded. "Wow," I said. Jasper looked at me and said, "Carlisle only changes those who are sick and dying. I found you lying in the woods. Do you remember what happened?" he asked. I thought about this for a while and said, "All I remember was being kidnapped a year ago, raped, nearly killed and dropped off in the woods, left to die." Carlisle nodded, taking down a few notes in a notepad that he had pulled out from a desk drawer. "Do you remember who it was?"

"No," I admitted. Jasper looked at Carlisle and said, "I couldn't tell whether it was a vampire or human scent beneath the scent of her blood." Carlisle looked at Jasper and mentally called Edward up to his study. He appeared almost instantaneously. "Edward," Carlisle said, "why don't you go and introduce Ally to the rest of the family?" Edward later revealed to me that he was really saying: _Go introduce her to everyone and make sure nobody scares her. _"Certainly," he replied, and grabbed my wrist and nearly yanked me out of the study. Carlisle and Jasper resumed their quiet conversation.

As Edward led me out into the living room where Emmett was playing video games, he told me a little bit about his family, including who was with whom and the family crest, showing me his wristband. I looked at it, mesmerized. "And this is the living room, and that's Emmett, the tall one who looks like he's going to kill you, but he's really our 75-year-old who acts like a 4-year-old," he said as we arrived.

Emmett growled and put his video game on pause. "Enough with the mood control, Jasper!" Emmett shouted. I heard Jasper laugh from the study as Emmett seemed to have a personality change. "I'm Emmett," he said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. "You must be Ally," he declared. "The one who was smacked in the face by a softball," he added.

_Great, they think I'm a klutz,_ I thought. "No, it's impossible to be a klutz when you're a vampire," Edward said, as if he had read my thoughts. _Whoa, did he just read my mind? Holy crap this family is weird…_ I trailed off in my mind. "Yes, and no we're not, we're vampires; what do you expect?" Edward answered. I pondered this for a few moments.

"So you can read minds," I concluded. "Jasper can control moods; what can you do?" I asked Emmett. "I'm the strongest," he boasted confidently.

"Not all of us have a super power-like gift," Edward said. "Emmett has superior strength, Rosalie has superior beauty, Carlisle claims to have excelled compassion from his human life, and Esme has the strong power to love." I nodded and asked, "So what can Alice do?"

"See the future," Emmett said.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "That's cool," I added. Edward looked at Emmett and asked, "Where are they anyway?"

"They all went out to the forest to go hunting; I stayed behind because I went yesterday by myself," Emmett said. Edward nodded, and said, "Well, I was going to take Ally out, see if we can find her a reasonable piece of prey, and introduce her to the rest of the family. Why don't you come with us?" he asked Emmett. "Why?" Emmett asked. Edward gave him a sharp look. "Ohhhh," Emmett said. "Okay," he agreed.

"Wait, why does Emmett have to come? I mean, not that I don't want him to come, just, why are so insistent on him coming?" I asked Edward.

"To control you," Emmett answered for him. "We don't want you attacking some poor, innocent hikers, now do we?" he asked. _That's rhetorical, don't answer it, _I told myself. I nodded as Edward led me out to a door that led outside; it had a drop of about 30 feet to the ground. Edward jumped it easily, Emmett following him. "Jump," Edward said calmly. "But it's like 100 feet to the ground!" I exaggerated. "You're immortal, just jump," Edward said. I did, and the jump was a rush. I felt ultra-powerful, as if nothing could hurt me.

And that was when I realized that being a vampire could perhaps be a good thing, though I would take back and reinstate that statement several times before the day ended.


	6. Ally's Hunt

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I had a bad case of Writer's Block on Chapter 7, the chapter I made myself write before I posted this one. Odly, it's the Wicked and RENT soundtracks that help me overcome writer's block. I know, weird. We hit 5 reviews! YAY! I seriously was starting to think I wouldn't get any. Anyway, current reviewers, lots of love and thanks. Anyway, here's a long and action packed chapter. Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would it be so hard for me to come up with a disclaimer? I mean, owning Ally only expands my creativity SO much._

Emmett's POV

God, I love how this family depends on me for strength. Like I'm Superman and can lift a building and somehow save the orphans and the girl I love, all in the same day. They depend on me to control newborns. Though I never would admit it, newborns were stronger than me; much stronger than me. They could crush me in a second, hell, in the state that Ally was in, she could probably crush me by looking at me with all the human blood still in her system. Uh-oh, she's smelling. I hope she doesn't catch a human scent, because if she does, Edward and I are screwed. By ourselves, even with our speed and strength, we could never control her. With the clan, no problem, but by ourselves, not so much. "Amen," Edward said, finishing my thought.

"Ally, this way," I said as I approached her and lightly touched her shoulder. She responded by punching me in the gut. I groaned in pain. _Damn, newborns hurt like a bitch,_ I thought; Edward laughed in response. Ally smiled sheepishly at me as she realized who she had punched. "Sorry, Emmett," she said.

"It's okay," I replied, though it was definitely not okay. "Let's go," I said, trying to forget about the nagging pain in my gut which soon wore off. As I raced off towards the smell of Rosalie, the scent I knew best, Ally followed, Edward coming up behind her. Soon Edward had passed me and Ally had caught up to me. I could tell she wanted to go faster, but was trying to stay at my pace. "You catch up with Edward, I don't care," I said to her. She smiled and raced ahead.

As I arrived at the clearing where the rest of the coven, minus Carlisle and Jasper, were waiting, Edward was making introductions between Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Nessie and Ally. I came up behind Rosalie and hugged her. She smiled at me as I stood behind her and watched Edward attempt to lay down some basics about hunting to Ally, and Bella was helping him. Carlisle and Jasper approached Rosalie and I at human pace and Jasper whispered, "We figured this would be entertaining." _And we could use the mood control,_ I thought. Ally looked around nervously, as if she was worried that we were going to judge her.

Ally caught a scent, if Edward had a blush to his face, it would've went pale. "Shit," he cussed under his breath. We all suddenly knew that Ally caught the scent of humans. She raced off in the direction of a scent that I didn't recognize, but it was obviously human. Edward was behind her, and he tackled her, knocking her into a pile of rocks. She pushed him off of her easily and tried to sprint towards the scent, but Carlisle and Jasper had blocked off the path where she was going to run. Rosalie, Alice, and I were blocking the path across from them while Bella and Nessie had another way blocked. She ran towards the scent, trying to get past Carlisle and Jasper, but they, along with Edward, had a hold on her and struggled to pin her to the ground.

I raced over to them and lunged at Ally. I finally tackled her, and, keeping my arms locked around her, I threw myself to the ground, Ally still wrapped in my arms. She was kicking and screaming, trying to break free so she could satisfy her natural instincts, but I kept hold of her with a little help from Edward and Carlisle. I could see that Jasper was trying to calm Ally, but her bloodlust was starting to over-power him. As Jasper finally got control of himself, Ally started to calm down, her breathing becoming slower; it wasn't much slower, but it was slower. I still kept my grip on her, keeping her pinned to the ground. Carlisle hovered over me, Esme at his side. Edward had ran off with Bella and Nessie, for what I had no clue. Alice was beside Jasper, trying to keep him calm so he could keep Ally calm. Rosalie stood with her arms crossed, looking pissed. "Just… carry her home when she calms down enough, Emmett," Carlisle said, breaking the silence. Carlisle and Esme ran towards home, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper staying behind.

Ally kept quiet, and her breathing had finally slowed down enough that I felt it was safe enough to stand up. I did so, and without a word, I carried Ally in my arms. She was still tiny, and after this outburst, she was beginning to remind me of Jane, just with red hair. I wondered if she would have a power similar to Jane's. Rosalie walked beside me, and Jasper and Alice followed us. Ally was still silent, but I couldn't tell whether or not she still wanted to chase after that human. Chances were, she did. "I knew it was a bad idea for Jasper to bring that _thing_ home," Rosalie sneered. "That _thing_ has a name!" Jasper yelled from behind me. I could feel Ally start to stir in my arms, wanting to break free.

"Jazz, please," I said, not feeling the need to finish my sentence. He concentrated back on keeping Ally calm. "Did you see this coming?" I asked Alice, not turning around to acknowledge her. "No," she replied. "I should've though…" she trailed off.

"Maybe it was a quick decision made to be in the woods for whoever Ally was chasing after," Jasper theorized. "Maybe," Rosalie replied. "We still haven't figured out if she has a gift," she said.

"Well, it's definitely not self-control," Jasper joked, trying to make light of the situation. "I guess we'll ask her what she was good at in her human life when we get home," I said. It was then that I noticed we were all traveling at human pace. _God, this is weird,_ I thought. I looked down at Ally. She had her eyes open and looked to be fully aware that we were talking about her, but she still hadn't said a word. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault," I told her reassuringly; I could tell that she was trying to feel ashamed, but couldn't because of Jasper. As we arrived at the front door, I carried Ally inside and set her in a chair. She still wasn't speaking. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper followed behind me.


	7. Family Meeting

**Author's Note: Hey. Sorry, I'm at camp this week and don't have much time to write, but here ya go. Reviews are love. 3 Ally XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I dream of the day I will own Twilight. *sigh* But for now, I will settle for owning Ally.**

Jasper's POV

As I followed Emmett inside, I still kept my calming control over Ally. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we didn't want her racing after the humans again. "Family meeting, now," Carlisle said in an urgent tone as he bounded down the steps, Esme trailing behind him. He perched on the arm of the chair where Ally was sitting and looked at her, and then Carlisle looked at me. "Jasper, let her go. I think she's ready to talk," he told me. I released my hold on Ally, and Emmett instinctively grabbed her arm. She winced as Carlisle said calmly, "No, Emmett, let her be." Emmett freed Ally from his grasp. She seemed to wince again as he broke away. Alice stood beside me and slipped her hand into mine. I smiled slightly at her.

"I knew it was a bad idea to take her out…" Emmett mumbled under his breath as he sat on the couch closest to the chair, Rosalie sitting beside him. Carlisle put a comforting arm on Ally's shoulder as she said, "God, am I so stupid," and it was then that I noticed the red wristband with the Nike symbol on it. Carlisle must've noticed too, and he must've been trying to change the subject, because he asked, "Is that the same wristband as two years ago?"

Ally nodded and said, "Yes, it's extra-lucky now," she said with a smile. She seemed to be lightening up as we got away from talking about vampire things, and settling on more human things. She seemed to be remembering a lot more about her human life then I'd ever seen a newborn do; maybe that was a clue to what her power was. "Oh, really?" Alice said. "What makes it so lucky?" she asked. Ally smiled devilishly as she whipped a small photo out of her back pocket. "This was the only thing that _they_ didn't take," she said, not revealing to who "they" were. She showed the picture to Alice, and I looked over her shoulder. It was Ally, glowing and kissing a gigantic trophy on a softball field; it appeared to be right after a game as Ally was wearing a yellow jersey with the number 10 on it and she was wearing the wristband and catcher's shin pads.

Ally smiled and said, "Last year we won state championship," sporting a smirk that was Emmett-worthy. Emmett looked up from having an inaudible conversation with Rosalie and asked Ally, "Was that the same softball you got smacked in the face with?" Ally shot Emmett a look. Alice suddenly looked off into the distance; I knew that look. "What did you see?" I asked as she returned to the conversation, smiling. "Baseball," she said. We all knew what that meant; a thunderstorm was brewing. "When?" I asked.

"In a few days," she declared triumphantly. Ally gave a look of confusion and asked, "Why do you need the thunder?"

"You'll see," Emmett said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly Bella, Edward, and Nessie came into the scene; Nessie was holding a plastic bottle of some sort, I recognized the smell coming from it as the smell of elk's blood. I gave a strange look to Nessie as she handed the bottle to Ally and said, "Here, we saved you some of our kill," with the biggest smile somebody could have when talking about a dead elk.

"Nessie, you are my new best friend," Ally said as she drank the blood hungrily and had it finished within seconds.

Bella and Edward came up behind Alice and Rosalie and Edward said, "I felt horrible about taking Ally out hunting. It was too soon. Anyway, the blood was Nessie's idea as my peace offering to the family. You forgive me?" he asked Alice and me. "Edward, it's okay, it wasn't anyone's fault. Newborns are unpredictable. Sometimes they're as blood-hungry as Ally or as Jazz once was, and sometimes they can be as well in control as Bella. You never know with them," Alice said calmly as I nodded, agreeing with her. Edward seemed to take this as a satisfactory answer and turned back to talking to Bella. I, on the other hand, turned my attention back to Carlisle and said, "Maybe we should invite the Denali's down."

Carlisle scratched his head as he thought about this idea. "That's not a bad idea. We could even send Ally with them to help her get used to the diet," he agreed with me.

"Send me where?" Ally asked as fear paralyzed her, stiffening me up as well._ God, her mood swings are starting to give me whiplash,_ **(AN: This is a line I love from Twilight so I put it in)** I thought. Carlisle smiled warmly at the girl, and said, "We won't send you anywhere you don't want to go."

"But where would you send me if I wanted to go?" she asked, starting to relax, and even get curious a bit. As usual, the curiosity sparked an interest in me as well. "To our family friends, the Denali's," Carlisle said calmly. "We consider them cousins and allies of ours. They're another vegetarian clan residing in Denali, Alaska, comprised of Kate, Garret, Tanya, and the leaders, Carmen and Eleazar." Ally nodded, seemingly beginning to accept this idea. "There's less people in Denali, isn't there?" she asked. Carlisle nodded.

"I think it sounds like a great idea!" Nessie exclaimed. "That would be fun to go to Alaska, Ally! I could come with you! Oh, Mom, could I go, please, please, PLEASE?" Nessie begged Bella. I sent some calming waves over to Nessie, and she calmed down slightly, but not by much. Ally smiled sheepishly at Nessie as Bella replied to Nessie, "Ness, calm down. Ally might not want to go to Denali. And besides, what would Jacob do if you went away?" This seemed to crush Nessie's dream of going to Alaska. Carlisle smiled and said, "Well, we'll see."


	8. A Change of Silence

**Author's Note: Chapter 7! The horrible chapter in which I had horrible writer's block for, but i think it turned out well! Finally, Ally's power is revealed! I thought hard about it. Hope ya like it. Reviews are love. 3 Ally XOXO**

**Disclaimer: Someday, when I own Twilight, I will have a better disclaimer than this. But thus, I own Ally, and thus, I do not have a better disclaimer.**

Ally's POV

In the days that followed my transformation, Carlisle and anyone else, specifically Edward, were wary of taking me back out into the woods for fear that I would attack a harmless hiker. I was ashamed of what I'd become, so much that I had slunk back to calling everyone sir, ma'am, Mrs. Cullen, Ms. Hale, Ms. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, or Dr. Cullen, in Carlisle's case. I was depressed, and not even Jasper could make me feel right again. Nessie kept trying to push her way into my life, prying her way into every move I made or any step I took. I began to resent the girl, and the entire clan for that matter. I wasn't allowed to hunt; Carlisle had recommended against it until I could learn to control my thirst, so in the mean time, anyone who went out on a hunt would bottle me some blood, and bring it back home for me. As I drank more and more animal blood, I began to see golden flecks appear in my bright red eyes.

I had come to love cowering in a guest room that had a spectacular window seat. I hate rain, because rain meant that I couldn't go outside to do what I loved best, play softball. I found an odd love of sitting in the window seat, resenting Carlisle and Jasper and the rest of the clan. I resented them for making me what I was; a monster. I daydreamed of leaving; I planned to become a nomad and do things my way. I could give in to my lust to attack every human I meet. But this could only be accomplished by leaving. So one day, I did. I hopped right out of the window across from the window seat. It was raining, as it always did it Forks, but I didn't care.

To my dismay, I was met by Jasper, Emmett, Dr. Cullen, and Edward, with their arms crossed and looking very angry. "Where are you going?" Emmett growled.

"Leaving," I growled right back, and attempted to lunge past them, but Jasper and Edward had grabbed me before I could even make a move. _Damn, that was a bad move,_ I thought. _God, I hate Edward's mind reading power._

_And my mind reading power hates you right back, _Edward's thoughts filled my head, as did Jasper's, Dr. Cullen's, and Emmett's. "Wait a sec, why am I hearing my thoughts echo in your head?" Edward wondered aloud. I shrugged in response. Carlisle looked up in surprise at this, and said, "Let's go talk about this inside," and, as if on command, Jasper and Emmett practically dragged me inside, throwing me onto the couch. For the first time, I felt weak, powerless. The thoughts of everyone in the house filled my head, including Esme's from upstairs, where she was planning another house. Rosalie was acting vain, staring at herself in a mirror, as usual.

"Why can I hear everyone's thoughts all of sudden?" I asked Carlisle. I could hear him pondering this in his head, _SHE'S A MINDREADER!_ his brain screamed. _But why did it just start now? It's been almost a week since her change, _I heard Edward think. "Could it have something to do with the fact that Edward tackled her to the ground just now? I mean, some powers are only inflicted by touch. Maybe Ally takes on whosever power she touches," Jasper theorized.

"Maybe so," Carlisle said.

"But I grabbed her within the hour that she woke up as a vampire," Edward protested. "It should've happened then if it this really is her power."

Jasper, Edward, and Dr. Cullen pondered my power a little more. I snapped my fingers and stood up as I said, "I know why it didn't happen when Edward touched me or tackled me until just now! I was thinking about how much I hated Edward's mind reading power!"

"So if you hate someone's power and are touching them at the same time, you get their power?" Emmett asked in a total Emmett-fashion. God_, that sounds confusing. So glad I didn't get a superpower, _he thought. I laughed; Edward didn't. _I usually block Emmett out,_ Edward said in his thoughts. _His thoughts are useless._ "No, what I'm saying is that if I'm thinking of the power while the vampire who has the power has physical contact with me," I explained. Emmett looked at me with his mouth hanging open, and I found it easy to block his thoughts out. "Me. Thinky of power. Vampire touchy me. I get Vampire's power," I said, pronouncing easy word very slowly for Emmett. He nodded enthusiastically.

I looked at Carlisle, and asked, "Do you think it's permanent? Or temporary?"

"I would think that it's temporary, but how temporary, I'm not sure," he responded. "But we may as well check if you really get the power if you're thinking of it. Try to concentrate on mood control and hold out your palm," Dr. Cullen said calmly, and then he looked at Jasper and said, "Jazz, would you kindly place your hand in Ally's palm?" _I hate Jasper's mood control. I hate Jasper's mood control,_ I repeated in my head because it had worked well before as Jasper placed his hand in mine. _If you make Carlisle feel like he is in love with Edward you will be my best friend,_ he thought with a smirk on his face. Edward gave a horrified look to Jasper_. Don't worry, I'm gonna do something to Jazz,_ I thought, and Edward sighed in relief.

"Okay, now, do something very simple," Carlisle said. "Make me feel happy." _That's no fun!_ I heard Emmett, Edward, and Jasper think almost simultaneously. I concentrating on positive emotion, and looked straight at Carlisle as I did. A smile crept on his face, and I stopped focusing on happy and asked, "Did I do it?" Carlisle nodded, then without a word, he raced up to his study, thinking, _I MUST GO TELL ELEAZAR! _Emmett had almost been completely quiet throughout all of it, though I'd imagine that his brain was puzzling over what I had just happened, but had almost completely blocked out his thoughts, so I could only guess.

"Okay, now that Carlisle is out of the picture, let's talk about something a little more serious. Why did you want to leave?" Jasper asked. _Because, you and your family are starting to annoy me with your ways,_ I thought, not remembering that Edward could hear me. "You want to leave because you want to drink human blood?" Edward asked. "Go try and kill a human. I dare you," he said. "See if you like it, and if you do, you can leave."

"Okay," I said. "You're telling me to go kill a human? I never thought I'd hear that from you before."

"Hey," Jasper said, "a vegetarian should get to try meat before becoming a full vegan, right?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically as I raced out of the door. I would kill a human, and then announce I was leaving. I just couldn't believe it had been that _easy._ Like Edward and Jasper were handing me the ability to hunt as I was made to hunt on a silver platter. It was unbelievably easy.


	9. Vegetarian

**Author's Note: Yes, it is the triumphant return of The 14th Year! After an extremely long bout of writer's block, I have finished Chapter 10 so now I may reveal to you, Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer for all future chapters: If only I owned Twilight, I would not have to struggle to think of a disclaimer for every chapter. But I only own Ally, and the seven unnamed wolves, well, really I only own their names and descriptions, not the actual character of "Seven Unnamed Wolves"**

Emmett's POV

I was still trying to figure out what the hell Ally meant when she was explaining her power, but once Edward let her go, I screamed at him. "What did you do that for?"

Edward calmly looked at me and said, "First off, it's raining, so what human will be outside? And secondly, with the ability to read people's minds and feel their emotions, do you really think she'll be able to kill a human?" I stared at him with my mouth wide open. I started to warm up to the idea, but I could feel Jasper using mood control over me. "Fine, but I'm going after her," I reluctantly agreed. "I'll stay in a tree to make sure she doesn't harm anyone we know." I raced out the door as I saw Alice bounding down the steps to talk to Edward and Jasper.

Edward's POV

As I saw Alice's vision that she had had just before Emmett had left, I started to feel worried. _Shit, that was such a bad idea,_ I thought to myself as Alice came down the steps to tell Jasper what I already knew. "The wolves," I murmured.

Jasper looked like he was ready to kick me. Instead though, he punched the wall, knocking my favorite picture of Nessie and Bella off and also leaving a large hole. Carlisle appeared out of nowhere, yelling about the wall. Then he noticed that Ally wasn't in the room. "Where is she?" she yelled at me.

"Edward and Jasper told her to go kill a human and she left, then Emmett followed her, and now the wolves are going to get her," Alice whispered. Carlisle punched me in the face and pushed me back; I crashed into the wall, making a sizable hole. "You IDIOT!" he yelled.

"Stop it," Alice said, getting between the two of us. "We have to go save Ally. We can discuss this later," she added. And with that, we all sprinted towards Ally's scent. Bella jumped out from a two story window and started running with us. _Edward, I am going to kill you,_ Jasper thought. I said nothing and tried to focus on running towards Ally's scent.

Sam's POV

_A kill,_ I thought ravenously. _Finally, a vampire we can kill in Forks,_ I heard Paul's thoughts almost at the same time as me. The girl we were after was small, like a child. She looked to be about 12 or 13, but could've been older. The important part though, was that she had red eyes, not gold like the Cullens, and we found her crouched in an attack position about to bite a human. We had surrounded her and now she was pinned between us. _Permission to kill?_ Jared asked. _No, let me get her,_ I responded. As I was about to lunge for her head, I was thrown back into a tree by another vampire. _Damn mindreader_, I thought as I recognized Edward's scent. I heard the yips from Collin and Brady, who Alice and Bella were taking.

Jacob crested over the hill in his wolf form, Seth at his heels. They got into a nasty brawl with Paul, tumbling away from the main fight. Jasper and Emmett went to attack Jared. Carlisle came into the mix then, grabbing the girl and throwing her up in a tree. "ENOUGH!" he yelled, and we all immediatley stopped fighting. Something about Carlisle just had that effect on people. Collin and Brady immediately sprinted away, yipping wildly. _Babies,_ I thought. _Carlisle is scary, dude! Besides, we should check on Aidan and Nadia and the rest of them, _Brady thought back, referring to two of the young wolves, though they weren't very young after four years. But to us, they were still young.

I tried to push Brady and Collin out of my mind as Carlisle came up to Edward, put his hand on his shoulder, and said calmly, "That's enough." It was then that I noticed that Edward still had me pinned against the tree, and he let me go. I thumped all four legs to the ground and steadied myself. I could feel the mood-controlling blood sucker keeping everyone calm, and though I wanted to charge at the girl, I, or maybe perhaps Jasper, forced myself to keep calm. "The girl is with us," Carlisle said. "She won't be out by herself until she can learn to control herself again," he added.

_Well she better or the rest of the pack will have to take care of her,_ I thought, looking right at Edward. He repeated what I said. Carlisle nodded, and I slinked away, barking for Paul and Jared to follow. I gave a cold look to Jacob as I passed him. He stood tall, not quivering or moving a muscle. _Stupid, stupid boy,_ I thought, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Ally's POV

I was shaking in the tree, and probably could have broke it had I hung around much longer. Jasper waved me down as the wolves left, and I jumped easily, landing gracefully on my feet. A tall, well muscled man stood beside Edward, and what looked like a mini-version of him stood behind him. **(AN: The wolves are in movie world as their clothes pop in and out of existence while they are phased) **I heard him think, _So this must be Ally, _while the mini-him was daydreaming."And you must be Jacob," I said. "Nessie has told me a lot about you," I said with fake enthusiasm, while having a complicated conversation with Edward about what had just happened.

"I'm Seth!" the boy finally introduced himself, popping out behind Jacob. Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention, and said, "Let's just go home. Thank you, Jacob. Seth," he said, nodding his head at the wolves and running for home. Jasper yanked on my jacket and started to pull me towards the Cullen mansion. Both of them looked _pissed._ Edward and Emmett followed behind us at a more meager pace, the girls beside them. As we arrived home, Carlisle sent me straight up to the guest room, but I could still hear the screaming.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he yelled at Edward. "She hasn't been on one hunt with any of us and you think that she can just go and hunt by herself? What would've happened if she had encountered one of your former classmates? Or what if she found _Charlie_? How would you feel about that, Edward? How would you feel about letting a week-old vampire kill your _father-in-law_?" Carlisle ranted to Edward and more, but I blocked most of it out, slinking into designing a house with Esme in her office to distract myself.

"MAYBE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE A VEGETARIAN!" Edward yelled back at Carlisle.

"What?" Jasper asked. "You knew, didn't you?" he countered at Edward. "If the wolves would've gotten her, Edward…" he trailed off.

"Why are you so defensive about her, Jasper?" Edward asked. I bit my lip and blocked my thoughts, so Edward couldn't read how Jasper and I had grown close, and a brotherly-sister love had emerged between us.

"You should know," he said. More yelling from Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle. That was the last straw. I started to edge myself down the steps, whispering, "Stop fighting. Stop fighting. Stop fighting." A dead silence fell over the room as I stood on the landing of the living room steps.


	10. Independent

**Author's Note: Chapter 9! I am really sorry that these are so short, I just have a really short attention span. Reveiws are love. 3 Ally.**

Carlisle's POV

As silence fell over the room, I began to pace, calming myself down. I felt ready to kill Edward, but decided to hold myself back. I glanced outside and saw Jacob and Nessie sitting in a tree, talking. After watching them for a few moments, Ally finally broke the silence. "Why are you fighting?" she asked. As Emmett opened his mouth to speak, she said sharply, "That's rhetorical; it doesn't require an answer." Emmett closed his mouth. I could feel her scanning everyone's mind, but I just let her. "I know it's because of me, but I have a confession to make," she said calmly. "Honestly, the reality of killing a human right now doesn't actually sound like an appetizing idea right now, it was just the idea of it," she said with a sheepish smile.

"So you don't want to kill a human; it's just that the idea of killing a human sounds cool," I repeated with a confused look on my face.

"No," she responded. "The idea of independency sound nice to me," she clarified.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said as he approached Ally and quickly hugged her.

"It's fine," she mumbled.

I cleared my throat and they broke away. "So… you want to leave?" Edward asked.

"I need to think," she said, putting her head down. "Just, don't kill each other while I am upstairs," she said as she ran up the steps.

Alice, being Alice, stood up then, and announced, "Well, now that we are back to being civilized vampires, I believe that you all owe apologies and hugs to each other, so get going!" All the boys groaned, but Alice stood with her arms crossed and a smile on her face, Bella behind her in the same position. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I each quietly mumbled our apologies and hugged quickly, and soon it was all over. "Thank you," Alice said. She then practically dragged Jasper, Edward, and Bella out by their ears to go shopping, and I saw her grab Nessie from the tree as she pointed Jacob into the house. He started walking to the door, and I let him in with a warm smile.

Esme came down the steps then, announcing, "Oh, Jacob, how nice to see you. Let me go make you some muffins. Are Seth or Leah or anyone with you?" Jacob licked his lips as if he hadn't had food in decades, and then he said, "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, and Seth and Leah are out patrolling with Dakota." Esme nodded and went into the kitchen. Emmett looked up at Jacob and said, "How is the new guy working out, anyway?"

Jacob laughed and said, "Well he isn't exactly new, Emmett. But he's doing great, thanks for asking." Emmett smiled and nodded, then bounded up the stairway, probably to look for Rosalie. I sat awkwardly on the couch as I told Jacob to sit down, and he obeyed. _What a good dog_, I thought, smiling to myself. Esme came back into the living room with Jacob's muffins and she set them down on the coffee table before sitting next to me.

"So, Alice told me that you needed to speak to me, Dr. Cullen?" Jacob announced after he had taken a ravenous bite out of one of the muffins and chewed it. "Wonderful muffins, by the way," he told Esme. I sat, tapping my fingers on my thigh while Esme and Jacob discussed muffins. When Esme excused herself to go something; I didn't quite catch what it was, I finally began. "I just wanted to thank you, for what you did today, Jacob."

He smiled proudly and said, "Just doing my job, sir. As far as the pack knows, she's a Cullen, and that's how the wolf pack will treat her. Both packs," he added. "I did have a question though."

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what he might need to know.

"She's a mind reader, right? Or did I just imagine that she heard what I was thinking?" he asked.

"Actually, her power is sort of complicated. She gets whatever power she is thinking of, but the vampire with that power must be touching her. She sort of got Edward's power accidentally, but we tested it with Jasper's power and that was the theory that worked," I explained.

Jacob nodded, seeming to follow my every word. "Maybe Bella could pass some of her self-control on to her," he said in a joking tone, but I thought about it.

"That's not a bad idea, Jake. I'll have to try that when Bella gets back," I said, and he seemed surprised that I actually took his idea. He stood up then, and said, "Well, I must be getting back. Busy, busy wolf here," he laughed. "Tell Mrs. Cullen I said thank you for the muffins again," he added as he flew out the door.

"Well that was… odd…" I thought out loud to myself after he left. "Wonder what he was in a hurry for," I added.

Edward's POV

The next few days passed fairly quietly. We kept trying to convince Ally to come downstairs from that guest room, but she refused. So, I talked Nessie into bribing her into coming down.

"Oh, Allll-lllllyyyyy!" she yelled. "We have a snack for you!"

_You've got to be kidding me,_ she thought from upstairs_. Edward, tell them I am too busy in thought and do not appreciate you interrupting it._ I repeated what they said and laughed. Ally had become quite a character since her change, and it was fun to poke her around a little. "Come on, it's tasty, Ally!" Alice yelled, getting into the spirit.

"I am not a dog, thank you very much. You may not bribe me with food!" she laughed. I laughed as well, because Jacob, Seth, and Leah just happened to be visiting at that point. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you had better stop thinking dirty thoughts about me right this second," Ally yelled sternly in the perfect tone.

_Shit, that idea just bit me in the ass,_ I thought. I looked down as Bella started to look pissed and yell at me. I looked back up, and Ally was standing on the landing.

"Where did you come from?" Emmett asked. Ally disregarded him and said, "If you wanted me to come down, all you had to do was ask nicely and say please."

"Fine, will you come down, please?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," Ally said with a smile and stepped off the landing onto the actual floor.

_Well that was easy,_ I heard some variant of from almost every mind in the room.


End file.
